The present invention relates to the protection of state data in computer system code, and more specifically, to preventing third party software modifying state data.
Items of state data are provided for computer system code and the items of data are intended to remain static in system code after they are populated at startup or during runtime.
It is a common practice for software vendors and original equipment manufacturer (OEM) suppliers to modify the state data used by operating system subsystems. This allows vendor code to be invoked in place of the “official” code provided by the subsystem.